


Elsewhere

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Animal Transformation, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Daxter has pants!, F/M, Fluff, Happy go lucky, Optimism, Ottsel Daxter, Ottsel Tess, Ottsels, Precursors, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Transformation, optimistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Jak 3. Whilst in the arms of her loved one, Tess considers the pros and cons of being an ottsel. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of having Tess thinking about the pros and cons of being turned into an Ottsel appealed to me.

Small fingers passed through ochre fur, taking time to admire the silken-soft texture. Large blue optics imbibed every detail; there was nothing to hate about the figure in whose arms she was held.

The femme’s transformation surely should have been a great mental strain, too much for her to remain happy-go-lucky, but she took it all in her stride. Of course, there were times when there was nothing _but_ regret about being trapped in a small orange body. It hadn’t exactly been _asked_ for.

However, becoming an ottsel had undoubtedly been more difficult for him; it was plain to see, even with his mask – flirting with every woman in sight and telling outlandish stories. It had always been her opinion that, of all the inhabitants she knew struggled with such dramatic changes in life, he coped exceedingly well…perhaps better than Jak (most of the time). So, she used that optimism as a motivator; through all the good and bad, it was her role to be an anchor.

“Tess?” Daxter’s voice slipped through her distracted mind. A warm smile crept across her face – to her sensitive ears, there was nothing sweeter than hearing that accent purr her name.

“Yeah?” she enquired.

“I’ve been talkin’ for the past five minutes. Did ya hear anythin’ I just said?”

Expression turning sheepish, she shook her head and muttered an apology. He simply sighed, but supposed it was why he loved her more than anything in the world.

“What’s on yer mind?”

Nuzzling into his chest and gripping him tighter than before, she smirked and closed her eyes. “Just thinking how lucky I am.”


End file.
